


Necromancer

by Yojojalapenjo



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: 2nd POV, Drabbles, F/M, Gen, Reader Insert, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27394420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yojojalapenjo/pseuds/Yojojalapenjo
Summary: Idk why i named this fic necromancer there areno wizards. I wanted to make oneshots for among us fics. Here are the results
Relationships: Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us), you/all the colors
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	1. HahahaH

**Author's Note:**

> My brain said w r i t e so I said what? Brain said i d k so here you go

  
Laughter was one thing Black loved hearing from humans.

It was odd and amusing to hear such ridiculous noises come from such an advanced species, Black couldn’t help but want to imitate it with his own chuckle whenever he found something funny.

He loved your laugh especially.

  
It was loud, **_you_** were loud.

  
Guffawing with your body bent in half, your shoulders shaking while you laughed trying to catch your breath—it was hysterical. It was enticing.

Black loved watching you with your helmet off whenever the crew gathered for supper, for this was when he could really catch what it was like to portray emotions. Your face was better than the rest.

Rosy cheeks, squinted eyes watery with tears; big smile, shining teeth—Black loved it all.


	2. Oh, Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Music

  
You were in your assigned sleeping quarters with your purple helmet set aside on your berth; a guitar in your lap, and a tune playing while you plucked the strings.

  
Headquarters allowed for only _some_ personal items to be brought on board the Skeld, as weight regulations needed to be precautioned for any airborne vehicle; gravity-bound or not.

  
You let out a wistful sigh as you strummed your last chord, a knock on your door pulling your attention away.

  
You set aside your musical instrument, rising from your bed to place your hand on the scanner mounted right next to your rooms’ entrance door. The machine hummed faintly until it pinged softly, glowing a bright blue as the door _whooshed_ open.

Black stood at least two feet taller than you with his fist raised midair, as if he were going to knock again. You watched the gears in his brain work as he realized you were now standing in front of him, and he slowly lowered his arm. Odd fellow.

“Purple,” He spoke, voice deep and sluggish. “You were supposed to meet me in the cafeteria for our task run.”

“Oh,” You blink up at him, trying to meet his eyes through helmet. 

  
All you could see was your reflection, so you were left with staring back at yourself.

“I informed Red that I would need to take the day off,” You tell him. “He was supposed to tell you...”

“Are you sick?”

“Hm? Oh, no. Just have a lot on my mind.” Black doesn’t respond at first.

“Would you like some company?” He drawls, and you once again blink up at him, astonished. You almost say no, and the rejection is on the tip of your tongue before you reconsider all at once, something in the back of your mind swaying you.

“You know what?” You smile at him. “I think I would like that.”

Nodding, Black steps into your room while you step aside, allowing the door to slide shut behind you.

  
You return to your bed while Black opts for sitting on the floor, the sight of such a largely sized crewmate hunkered down almost comical.

  
“Would you like to sit..?” You ask, gesturing to where your bed is while you start to stand, but Black shakes his head.

“No, I’m fine.”

“Okay,” You say, simply, before gently settling back down.

  
You scoop up your guitar when your eye catches the glossy black surface, positioning it rightly in your lap before stretching your fingers across the frets: your right hand plucking different strings in a soothing melody.

You keep your stare on what your fingers are doing, avoiding Black’s intense gaze.

  
When you finish, you sheepishly look over at him, finding your crewmate in a trance.

“That was wonderful,” Black murmurs, your cheeks heating up.

“Thanks,” You softly reply, glancing away.


	3. Punch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Punch (nom)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiss with a fist is better than none *guitar*

Polus was freezing.

  
You shivered as you trudged forward through the snow towards electrical, having to fix the lights.

One would think that the lava halfway across the field would provide a bright enough glow, but nooo, dumb humans with their stupid underdeveloped eyesight _needed_ to have such bright lights to see what they were doing.

  
You grumbled angrily to yourself while you shivered within the confines of your suit, the hat on your head giving you no warmth or extra comfort: just unnecessary style.

You walked in once the door breaker panel was properly fixed, feeling warmth from the inside rush to meet you all at once. Sighing, you welcome the heat and step inside.

  
It’s pitch black, not a thing in sight glowing nor indicating where the electrical needed fixing. Great.

  
Swearing, you advance further through the building, cautiously walking at a slow speed in case you were to bump into anything. The faint humming of wires and beeping met your ears the more you moved forward, causing your heart to life with high hopes.

When you reached for what you assumed to be the wall, you were met with a hand clamping down on your shoulder, spinning you around, as well as a voice right beside your helmet.

“Hey, Cy—“

“ _ **AAAAAAAHHHH**_ ,” You screech, high pitched and terrified while you reel back, feeling your fist form before you could even compute what was happening and promptly launch forward into what felt like glass.

Glass shattered, so yep, it was definitely glass, and whomever you punched was sent flying to the floor with a few curse words leaving their mouth and a heavy crash.

  
Trembling, heart racing, you squinted through the dark to attempt to see who the fuck snuck up on you, finding your eyes had thankfully adjusted (somewhat) to the room.

  
“Green, what the _FUCK_ ,” You seethe, angrily, while your crewmate picks himself up off the floor, groaning.

“Fuck,” He curses back. Then, seeing what you had done to him, starts laughing.

Your face falls.

What the _fuck?_

“Woo, man,” Green coughs while holding his gut. “Remind me not to mess with you ever again.”

Green picks himself up, going to tend to your bloody fist next, completely forgetting and discarding his weapon lying on the floor across from him.


	4. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red is amgry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone give this man a break

Red was fuming.

“I am about TEN,” Red seethes, “seconds away from throwing EVERYONE OUT THE DAMN AIRLOCK.”

“Except me?”

“Except you.”

You smile at your captain and partner, raising your brows in amusement as he angrily fussed about the lot of your crew.

It was only you and him in navigation; Red taking the liberty to pace—more like stomp—about the cabin, ranting and raging to you. You simply watched him with piercing yellow eyes, having removed your helmet to set it beside you.

You slid out of the co-pilot’s chair to slink your way next to Red, snaking your arms from behind his waist and leaning up on your toes to press a kiss to the side of his helmet.

  
Red immediately deflated, sighing and leaning back against you.

“There,” You say. “Better now?”

  
“...No,” Red grumbles honestly while looking away. You giggle.


End file.
